Another Side to Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Post!Apocalypse. Crowley's always been a sarcastic, suave, cocky and confident person, but when Lucifer is killed and he parts from Team Free Will, he goes back to the only person who gets to see the other side of him. Please R&R!
1. After All This Time

**Summary:** Post!Apocalypse. Crowley's always been a sarcastic, suave, cocky and confident person, but when Lucifer is killed and he parts from Team Free Will, he goes back to the only person who gets to see the other side of him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: **Okay, yes, it's another Crowley/OC fic, 'cause basically, I love the guy! I hope you like my OC. There isn't loads of info about her in this chapter, but I hope she isn't Mary-Sueish, and I'm trying to keep Crowley in character as well as allowing him to be a bit loving, because even though he's a demon, I think he's got the potential for it.

Please let me know if you enjoy this!

On to the story!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Another Side to Me **

**~Chapter One: After All This Time~ **

_Do I go in there to her? Is she going to take me back or just send me packing? Do I really deserve to go and be with her after all these years? This is going to be so _damn_ awkward. What the hell do I say to her? _'Oh, hi, Marie! Sorry for abandoning you four years ago! But, I'm back now! Can we get back together?' _You're officially buggered, Crowley. Okay...fine...deep breath and knock on the door. Hopefully she won't be married yet. She is only twenty-five after all, and she did always promise to be faithful to you...well...that was before you upped and left her. _

Crowley stood outside the small house in Avon, Ohio, the light blue sliding darkened by the night sky, the moon casting a silvery glow over the small town. The windows still had window boxes, as he remembered from those four years ago, and they still had those pristine white frames. The door was a darker shade of blue and the house was still surrounded by a white picket fence. In the driveway sat a light blue Fiat Panda. Well...it made a change from that ugly SUV her parents had before they left her the house in their will.

He reached up bravely and knocked on the door, sighing and beginning to regret it before it opened and he saw that gorgeous girl standing on the other side. She hadn't changed much in four years, it had to be said. Marie Dillon had chestnut brown hair that just touched her shoulders, and it was thick, curled and wild. Her big brown eyes bore into Crowley's, and the nostrils of that cute button nose flared a little, the lower of her full lips trembling as she gazed at the person at her door. She still even had that little dimple in her chin that Crowley had always found damn adorable on her.

The tears came thick and they came fast with her stunningly shaped eyebrows knotting into a grimace, and Crowley smiled weakly, not really knowing what to say. He took in how her body had changed. His eyes rested on her slender neck and gorgeous shoulders, moving down to her breasts that...Holy Christ...they'd not half grown some in four years. _Damnit, Crowley, stop thinking like a pervert! _He traced over her toned, flat stomach and looked at those beautiful wrists, her gorgeous hands and stunning legs. He met her gaze again, leaning against the door frame and smiling softly.

"Honey, I'm home..." He said in a sing song voice, watching as Marie's full lips curled slowly into a smile, "Finally..."

There wasn't a response from her yet and Crowley was a little unnerved so her spoke again.

"Sorry I've not been in touch, Marie." He whispered, "Had to deal with an Apocalypse though. Making contact's been a little difficult. You pleased to see me?"

Marie just nodded and moved a little closer, enveloping the demon in a warm and loving hug. Crowley smirked a little and returned the gesture, not surprised when she pulled back and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips still felt as soft as he remembered and they held their kiss for what felt like forever, breaking it for her to wipe her eyes and link their fingers.

"It's good to see you, Crowley." She said, her voice soft and gentle, "I've been waiting for you."

"Really?" He asked, Marie nodding in response, "For four years?"

"Yeah." She replied, "Couldn't find anyone better for me than you. How've you been?"

"Alright." Crowley said softly, "Almost died a few times but I'm fine."

"Good." Marie giggled, "That's really good. You wanna come in? I've got whiskey..."

Crowley smiled and nodded. This had gone a damn sight better than he'd expected to say the least. He couldn't believe that she wasn't screaming at him or trying to beat the crap out of him, but he wasn't going to wish for that any time soon. Marie winked at him and pulled him inside, locking the door and sharing another kiss with him.

"You sure you want whiskey?" She asked, the pair so close their lips were almost touching, "Or would you prefer to just go straight upstairs?"

"Upstairs sounds great." Crowley said softly, Marie turning out the lights in the living room which was still purple.

She switched off the TV and led the demon to her room, knowing they wouldn't be able to get any feelings out in the open until after they'd done their stuff in the bedroom. The room was still dusky blue and the bed was still the same. There were still those gorgeous square lamps that Marie always had by her bed, just as he remembered from four years previously. He'd met Marie when she was eighteen, her father having made a deal with him a long time before. He met her on the day he'd come to take her father's soul but strangely, she hadn't cared much that her father had passed away. The man used to beat her and beat and rape her mother. In her eyes, his death was a blessing.

Marie locked the door, gasping as she was suddenly pressed to it, Crowley's lips on hers as he kissed her deeply and passionately, pinning her to the door with strong hands. He felt her hands go to touch him but he began to use his telekinetic power to lift her into the air, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Their kisses grew more heated and passionate, Crowley turning and laying her on the bed before climbing above her and kissing her again.

"I take it this means you've missed me..." She breathed as they broke away for air.

There was a look in Crowley's eyes that showed her that indeed he had missed her, and she smiled gently, stroking his face with the backs of her slender fingers before kissing his lips again just once. Of course he'd missed her. He'd missed hearing her gentle voice and he'd missed seeing that beautiful face. He'd missed how she treated him like he was a human being, not a demon, and he'd missed the trusting and loving look that was always in her eyes whenever she looked at him. He'd even missed her angered expression and her complaints if he didn't put the toilet seat down or something. Everybody has a soft, caring and loving side, and Crowley would only ever allow Marie to see his. She was the only person he could ever trust not to judge him for showing her some love and affection.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." She whispered, "It's not been the same without you."

Crowley kissed her again, sliding one hand under the fabric of her purple vest top, feeling that smooth expanse of soft, slightly tanned skin. Marie sighed into their kiss and pushed her demon's coat from his shoulders, suit jacket and tie following before there was a click of fingers. She realised that their footwear was gone because she felt the fabric of the bed sheets beneath her against her bare feet.

They pulled back to look at each other, sharing another deep kiss before her fingers were working on his shirt buttons slowly. She sat up, pressing kisses to his neck as she exposed that strong, broad chest, those equally strong shoulders and that taught stomach. She pushed the shirt from his body and smiled as he pulled her vest top over her head, leaving her in a white silk bra which sheltered her ample breasts. Sharing another kiss, Marie giggled as Crowley's hands ran up her sides, fingers moving in a spider-like fashion as they roamed her sides. They slid up to unhook her bra, the demon leaning into kiss her chest and shoulders, Marie laughing and rocking her hips against his, sitting up and nibbling at his neck.

Before they knew it, the couple were naked and Marie rolled them over, kissing Crowley as she settled on his length and feeling his breathing hitch in response to the contact. His warm hands slid up her back and pushed her towards him, the young woman content to lean down and kiss Crowley's lips before rocking her hips just once.

"Hey, you..." She whispered, Crowley smiling softly at her before returning the sentiment and kissing her lips.

He rolled them back over whilst still inside her body, which he'd never done before and he leaned into her neck, beginning to thrust deeply and slowly. The entire situation had become very tender. After all, it was their first time in four years, and on this warm summer night they decided to let the playful and flirty masks be removed and their true feelings to come through. Marie closed her eyes and held Crowley close, cuddling with him almost as they moved slowly together, one of his hands sliding up to take hers in his own and lock their fingers.

He squeezed her hand lightly and nuzzled her gently, feeling her long legs wind around his body as though she was trying to just curl up against him for him to protect her. Soft moans and breathing filled the air, the pair sharing soft kisses and touches. Marie opened her eyes and looked straight into Crowley's, smiling and biting her lip as he went to kiss her again, their lips barely touching as they let out quaking breaths at the sensations running through their bodies. A while later, they were holding each other tightly and gasping through their shared release, moving through their orgasm before settling together, smiling at each other and kissing one another for as long as they could manage it.

"Welcome home, Crowley." Marie whispered, Crowley chuckling in response and kissing her before pulling out of her body and settling by her side.

"Thanks, darling." He replied, reaching over and stroking her face before opening his arms to her.

She moved into his arms and he held her close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. God, it felt amazing to be back with Marie again, and after all this time, he couldn't believe she still wanted to be with him.

If only he could tell her that he loved her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed that first chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Spend A Little Time With Me

**Summary:** Post!Apocalypse. Crowley's always been a sarcastic, suave, cocky and confident person, but when Lucifer is killed and he parts from Team Free Will, he goes back to the only person who gets to see the other side of him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Another Side to Me **

**~Chapter Two: Spend A Little Time With Me~ **

A gentle sigh roused Crowley from his thoughts, and he looked down to see Marie snuggling against him and he grinned, pressing a kiss to her head. He settled back with a sigh, looking to the window to see the sunlight of the early morning coming through slowly. He lay back and thought about the night before, how she'd been desperate to be close to him and to hold him.

"Crowley?"

The demon smiled and rubbed her arm gently, feeling her sigh again and turn as she wiped her eyes.

"Morning, gorgeous." He whispered, "You okay?"

"Mmm..." Marie hummed, snuggling against the demon again, "Morning, baby. You okay?"

"I'm fine, darling." Crowley replied, tilting her face upward and pressing a kiss to her lips, sighing and nudging her, "Last night was just..."

"Awesome..." Marie breathed, smiling lazily as she gazed at the wall, kissing Crowley's chest gently.

"In a nutshell." Crowley said, kissing Marie's temple, "So...what are we doing today?"

"Hmm..." Marie replied, "Why don't we get reacquainted...? Y'know, get to know each other again?"

"Sounds good." The demon smiled, pressing another kiss to the girl's temple and reaching a hand under the sheets, stroking he waist teasingly.

"Oh, someone's in the mood this morning." Marie chuckled, sitting up and pressing a kiss to Crowley's lips and straddling his lap, both still naked from the night before, "This is a good idea too..."

Crowley chuckled and clicked his fingers, Marie looking down and grinning so gorgeously the demon's breath caught in his throat. She was just glowing this morning.

"Atta boy. Safety first." She laughed, Crowley smirking and kissing her again before leaning into her neck, moving down to her breasts as she knelt over him, ready to settle on him, "Mmm..."

"Feel good?" He asked, Marie nodding and biting her lip in response.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her hips as she lowered herself onto him, gasping at the sensation and holding onto him. He kissed her cheek and bit her earlobe as she got herself comfortable and then she began to move her body so slowly. When she moved, she moved like rippling waves and she looked so beautiful that Crowley couldn't believe his luck. What Marie saw in him, he'd never understood, no matter how many times she'd told him how handsome he was and how much he cared for her and she cared for him. He was fully sheathed inside her now and good God, it felt amazing.

But Marie was the kind of girl who needed to be close to her partner, especially Crowley. She needed to feel safe, warm and cared for, so she leaned down and kissed her demon's lips, burying her face in his neck as she continued to move her body. Crowley couldn't resist kissing or biting her shoulder, keeping her close to him as he rolled them over. They moved for a little while, looking at each other and kissing occasionally.

"Crowley..." She whispered, the demon stopping and looking at her, "Just..."

She thought for a moment before pushing him away from her, turning onto her side and bringing him closer behind her, hooking her leg over his waist. Crowley raised his eyebrows and shook his head. It wasn't the first time that Marie had stopped them to try something else or to try to make it more sensual. They'd never done it this way before, and as Crowley entered her body again, she unhooked her leg, the demon moaning at how tight it felt now. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and bit down as she moved against him which certainly made him take the hint that she was ready to move.

"Say something..." She breathed shakily, "Talk to me..."

Well. Crowley was left speechless. What on earth are you supposed to say in a situation like this? He thought about opening up to her about how much he'd missed her over the past four years. He began to thrust slowly and deeply, feeling her hand on his arm which moved to card through his hair as he thought of how to start.

"I missed you."

_Great opener! Well done, you moron! Jesus, this is so girly it's unbelievable! _

"There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you." He continued, deciding to turn the conversation a little dirty, "When I didn't think about how it feels to be inside you like I am right now..."

Marie closed her eyes and bit her lip, Crowley leaning forward to whisper into her ear, voice soft yet deep. His voice had always sent chills down her spine, and the way he was talking now just made her tremble even more with anticipation the unbelievable heat that was rushing through her body. But, Crowley didn't seem to mind how girly this was. He liked talking to Marie like this and making her feel amazing. He liked being able to compliment her any time, whether they were having sex or not.

"I couldn't go a day without think about how your lips felt against mine...how your hands move on my body..." Crowley continued, a breathy moan being unleashed from Marie's lips, "I missed how you look. I missed your taste, your smell...your soft skin and the heat that comes from your body when we're together like this."

"Crowley..." Marie breathed, turning her head and kissing his lips.

It was wonderful just to be under the sheets together, like they were protected from the outside world and the people in it. Marie rolled onto her front, Crowley leaning over her back and kissing his way down her spine before entering her body again, feeling her left hand as she reached back and gripped his waist.

"I missed being with you." He whispered, "Missed kissing you...holding you...sleeping with you..."

He bit his lip and continued to move before he decided he wanted to see her face. He wanted to be able to look at her and kiss her lips, and perhaps even say those three words he'd been desperate to for so long.

"Turn over."

He moved back a little to let her turn and settle against the pillows, kissing her gently and entering her body again, burying his face in her neck. The 'I love you' could wait for a more appropriate and romantic time, since right now they were in the middle of morning sex which was so tender and special that both of them found it difficult to believe it was really happening. The demon caressed her neck gently with his lips, hearing a shaky sigh in response as they continued to move their bodies slowly. Her fingers carded through his hair and trailed up and down his body, legs wound around him to keep him close to her.

"Baby..." She breathed, kissing his lips, "So good..."

Crowley smirked against her skin and moved as deeply as he could inside her body, feeling her trembling beneath him while her arms held him tight, the tiniest sounds escaping her lips. Her body was on fire inside, and she knew it was only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds, before she'd hit that amazing high. When they got there, there was an occasional gripping of skin, kisses, heavy breathing and soft sounds, the two stopping and settling for a moment while Crowley just kissed Marie's neck gently. The two looked at each other, Marie smiling gorgeously and kissing her lover's lips. Crowley took one look at Marie and smiled. Yeah...the 'I love you' could definitely wait.

"Morning, Crowley." She whispered, the demon smiling and kissing her gently.

"Morning, Marie."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nicola, I'm gonna have to cancel." Marie said, putting on a fake sickness voice, "I've been throwing up since three-thirty this morning...yeah...next weekend...? Okay. Thanks...bye."

She hung up and grinned at Crowley, the demon smiling back as she joined him on the couch. She rested back on the dark purple sofa, folding her arms and rubbing her forehead lightly for a moment.

"Damn Nicola." She huffed, "You can't get out of anything with that woman unless you're physically sick."

Crowley chuckled and lay back on the sofa, beckoning her to straddle his lap and lay down on him, stretching her legs out so they rested on either side of his. His chest felt so comfortable and his body was warm against hers. He was like a radiator at times; Marie's own personal radiator. He was always nice to cuddle up with and Marie didn't want to get up any time soon.

"Well, this is nice..." Marie giggled, sighing and snuggling up to him, "Why are we cuddling, Crowley?"

"Just wanted to hold you..." Crowley replied, "I've missed this too."

"So have I." Marie whispered, kissing her demon with just a simple brush of lips against his.

She loved laying with him and cuddling up to him, having his strong arms around her and his gentle breathing against her forehead. He pressed a kiss to her hair and stroked her body gently, a little shocked when she suddenly shot up out of his arms.

"Oh, my God!" She cried, jumping off of him and heading for the front door, "Disappear! It's Nicola..."

Crowley didn't question it, he just did it, and he watched from the wall before clicking his fingers and making Marie look and feel very ill. It had to be done, and he hated himself but he saw a weak smile grace Marie's face and he knew it was okay.

"Nicola? What are you doing here? I cancelled!" She breathed, "I'm really sick..."

"I just had to stop by and make sure you were okay." Nicola replied, flicking her blonde waves over her shoulders before just sauntering inside, blood boiling in Marie's system.

_More like being nosey, you bitch. _

The woman looked around, noticing the messy cushions on the sofa.

"I was just trying to take a nap."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Nicola said softly, "Definitely next weekend?"

"Absolutely," Marie replied, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."

With that, Nicola left, Crowley not realising his jaw had dropped to his chest at the unbelievable behaviour from Marie's friend. When he was sure she was far enough away, he took the illness from Marie and reappeared in the room. Some friend Nicola was!

"Please tell me she doesn't check up on you all the time..." He breathed, Marie nodding in response.

"We're gonna have to be careful, you and me." She said, "If Nicola finds out all the girls will wanna meet you, and one of them will try to hit on you, and then we'll break up or something..."

"Hey..." Crowley soothed, moving towards her and hugging her, "No-one's gonna take me away from you. Nothing's going to break us up, okay? It's only ever been you, got it?"

"Got it." Marie replied, chuckling and swatting Crowley's arm, "Chick-flick alert."

Crowley's smile faded and he smacked his thigh in annoyance.

"Damn."

Marie giggled sweetly and led Crowley back to the couch.

"Come on, handsome." She breathed, "I wanna cuddle you some more."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. My Amazing Girl

**Summary:** Post!Apocalypse. Crowley's always been a sarcastic, suave, cocky and confident person, but when Lucifer is killed and he parts from Team Free Will, he goes back to the only person who gets to see the other side of him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

Another Side to Me **

**~Chapter Three: My Amazing Girl~ **

Crowley had always appreciated Marie for all she was, and to him she was everything. She was just so amazing that he couldn't always describe her with simple words, so if he were to talk about her to Team Free Will he'd be lost for them. Right now he was just happy to sit and listen to her playing the piano, mesmerised by how delicate her fingers looked as they pressed down on the keys. There was a point where she turned to look at him, her fingers still moving along the keys as she played her song without a single mistake.

"Now, that's just showing off." He teased.

"You still play?" Marie asked, Crowley biting his lip and nodding.

"A little."

Marie smiled and turned the piano stool so they could both sit down, Crowley behind her with his legs on either side. She pressed against him, taking his hands in her own and running her fingers along his.

"They still feel so strong..." She whispered, leaning back into the warmth of his chest, "You remember those days when you helped me write a song for my music class?"

Crowley hummed in agreement and pressed a tender kiss to Marie's temple.

"You got an A for that, didn't you, darling?"

"Yeah." Marie replied, "What do you wanna play, baby?"

"What did we used to play?" Crowley asked, Marie biting her lip and grinning at the memories of those afternoons before her mother came home from work when they'd play so many songs together.

"All sorts..." She replied, "Swan Lake, Wild Horses, even Total Eclipse of the Heart that time when we were drunk."

Crowley laughed at the memory and kissed her cheek softly.

"Swan Lake sounds perfect."

Marie smiled and began to play, Crowley remembering where he used to join in and play with her. They rested their heads together, Crowley knowing full well that if Team Free Will could see him now they'd be laughing at how girly it was, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care, especially when Marie brushed her little finger against his thumb and covered her hand with his own for a moment before continuing to play, humming along with the melody.

It was just like they used to, both of them together and playing slowly as they always did, staring at each other like those couples in romantic comedies that often made Crowley sick. But when he began to kiss Marie's neck, her hands began to slow their movements, and as his slid around her waist they stopped completely, letting him know that she'd submitted to him. Whatever he wanted from her, she'd give at the drop of a hat. Her breathing grew ragged as his hands trailed up her thighs, squeezing gently before he clicked his fingers, the two of them appearing in Marie's room.

She took the opportunity to turn herself in his arms and she smiled, kissing his lips deeply and slowly as they moved towards the bed. They ended up in their usual position, with Crowley above Marie kissing her as lovingly as he could without giving the game away too much. He didn't want to tell her, not until the mood was perfect. All it took was a click of his fingers before the room was a romantic paradise, which caught Marie's attention for a moment. She looked to Crowley and grinned at him, swatting his arm playfully.

"You big romantic, you!" She giggled, Crowley smiling and kissing her again, "Crowley...?"

"Hmm?" Crowley replied as they shared another kiss.

"Make love with me..."

Several things startled Crowley with that sentence. The first thing was that the words 'make' and 'love' were in the same sentence. The second thing was that she'd said 'with me' instead of 'to me', which sent the demon's head spinning. The third thing was that this was an obvious confession of love and Crowley wasn't sure how to reply to it. He smiled gently at her, kissing her again and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Was that just a slip of the tongue or did you just tell me you love me?" He asked, Marie pulling back a little and biting her lip, flinching slightly as he rested his hand on her neck.

"I love you." Marie told him, a little shocked when he beamed at her in response.

"I love you too, Marie." He replied, "I love you too."

With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, feeling her just melt against him. They began to rock their hips slowly as Marie began to unbutton the demon's shirt. He'd stopped wearing the full attire he'd turned up on her doorstep in, and just resorted to the black shirt which he wore open collar (making Marie think he looked even more handsome) and his dress pants. She loved it when he sat there with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt partially unbuttoned. It made her feel hot.

She unbuttoned the shirt and began to push it from his shoulders, Crowley pulling back to take it off completely before dropping it to the floor, Marie sitting up and kissing his neck before pulling her dark purple t-shirt off, revealing a black silk bra to Crowley. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck and chest, his hands moving to her jeans to unfasten them and then proceeding to pull them down her legs, revealing those gorgeous, smooth, long limbs that made Crowley weak at the knees. She had the most beautiful legs he'd ever laid his eyes on and he couldn't wait to run his hands up and down them. He spotted the matching black panties and he grinned. Marie was always good for matching her underwear.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when her lips met his neck, suckling lightly which sent Crowley's eyes rolling through pleasure. He loved it when she kissed him, because it was often with tenderness and gentleness he didn't think he deserved. He was still struggling to grasp the concept that she was in love with him. She loved him. A demon. There were billions of men in the world and out of everything in the universe she'd fallen for him. He couldn't believe his luck if he was completely honest.

"Love you, darling..." He whispered, Marie sighing in response.

"I love you too, handsome."

* * *

Heavy breathing and soft moans were drifting through the air as Marie rocked her hips against Crowley's, moaning just at the sight of him breaking and opening up in front of her. Good God, he was so gorgeous when he was coming undone like this. She couldn't bear to be so far away from him, especially after he'd told her he loved her. Her body was beginning to tingle with the beginnings of perspiration and her orgasm and she leaned down to kiss him, feeling his arms wrap around her before they sat up, sharing a deep kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "Mmm...my God..."

"God, Marie..." He whispered, "Fuck..."

"Damn," Marie replied, "Love it when you curse, Crowley. Sounds sexy."

"You like it?" Crowley asked, biting Marie's earlobe, "You like it when I curse?"

"Yeah...makes me hot..." She replied, gasping as Crowley hit that sensitive place in her body that sent her into a bundle of nerves, "Fuck, Crowley..."

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Crowley moaned, turning them over and moving slowly and deeply inside Marie who arched into his arms, craving his touch, "Good God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Marie replied, crying out as her orgasm took over her while Crowley just buried his face in her neck, his breathing hot against her skin as he came harder than he had in a long time.

They settled and shared sweet, loving kisses before smiling, Marie stroking her demon's cheek and gazing up at him lovingly. She could lay like this forever with him, just looking into his eyes with the same love that he was gazing into hers with. The candlelight was gentle around them as they settled for an early night, Crowley leaving her body for a moment before resting as close to her as he could.

"Marie?" He whispered, the young woman smiling gorgeously at him before kissing his lips.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, my darling."

There was a moment where Marie struggled to fight back tears just from the look he gave her, and she failed eventually, letting them form in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Those special words had been said with such tenderness that Marie was shocked. No-one had ever spoken to her with such love and gentleness before and she smiled, biting back a sob as Crowley kissed her again.

"I love you too, my handsome demon." She replied, Crowley chuckling and kissing her again before clicking his fingers to turn the lights out.

The couple lay in comfortable silence, Crowley holding Marie close to him and feeling her fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest. And truth be told...?  
Crowley could stay like that forever.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
